The Dissemination/Public Health Practice (DPHP) Core of the Lung Cancer Disparities Center (LCDC) will maximize the relevance of the LCDC's research findings to clinical and community practice settings throughout the grant cycle, serving as a bridge between investigator and practice communities. Its two main projects of interest are Project 1 (Dr. K. Viswanath, PI) and Project 2 (Dr. Jennifer Haas, PI); however, it will also draw on research, information, and materials developed by Projects 3-5.